Mer-Pups and Land Pups Collide! ZumaxAzura
Zuma and Azura have 3 pups that they absolutely love! Their names are Reg, Cher, and Adeline. These pups exist in the collaborative universe co-owned by Sonicthefox19 and TechnoGamer123. Do not edit without our permission. Personalities Reg: He's a bit of a showoff, and always tries to impress his dad. He has trouble taking critisium and can have a breakdown because of it. He's a perfectionist and he is also stuborn. He won't quit until he gets things done the way he wants it. He also has a bit of OCD, and it can bug his mother and father to death. He has the power to change his fur colour and can even change from anthro to feral. {The second power he don't find out about until he is drived to use them on accident.} Cher: She's the youngest and she's happy go lucky. She tries her best to cheer up others who are sad. She enjoys playing with Gohan all the time, and hates playing outside; she prefers playing indoors. She doesn't have a power like her other siblings, but she can care very little about that. She is scared of the dark and often sleeps with her daddy and mom in bed. She's daddy's little girl, so she somtetimes gets special treatment... even though Zuma tries not to. Adeline: She's a tomboy and a rebel. She obeys her father and mother almost never at all... not 'till she's older, anyway. She loves learning anything to do with the jungles and forests of the world, and also loves sea life. She can switch between mer-pup form and land-pup form at will. She is a kind pup, but she's also very stuborn about what she wants. Appearances Reg: All of his fur is combed to perfection, with absolutely no tangles. He also shampoos it a lot to make it smell nice. Most of the time, it smells like the ocean breeze. Dark brown fur is covering his chest, muzzle, paws, and tail. The rest of his fur is white as snow. He has green eyes, and a bright orange collar. Cher: Cherry red fur on her chest, and a few spots on her underbelly, as well as a few more specks on her face, while the rest of her fur is light brown. Her left eye is brown, and her right one is blue, although, she doesn't know that she's heterochromic, as she never pays attention to the color of her eyes when she looks in the mirror. Her collar is light pink. Adeline: Light gray fur all over, which is, most of the time, covered in mud. She always washes it out before she goes to bed, though. Her eyes are dark brown, and her collar is gray, and sometimes, it blends in with her fur, if it isn't covered in mud. Trivia *Adeline is the only one that can transform from a land pup into a mer-pup, and vice versa. The others just use a potion that allows them to breathe underwater if they want to go to the mer-pup city. Stories Zuma's Surprising Tale of Love (Debut)